In solar power generation that converts sunlight into electric power, the solar panel (solar cell panel, also called solar cell module) is used.
Until now, the solar panel has been installed mainly on roofs and walls of buildings and grounds. Recently, it has also been installed on the water such as idle ponds and lakes.
When installing the solar panel on water, a float for floating the solar panel on water is used, and the solar panel is installed on the float (See Patent Literatures 1 and 2).